Zane's Sanity Lost
by Thestrawberryhipster
Summary: After Pixal is completely erased for Zane hard drive, He goes done the road called depression and is trying to jump of the bridge of sanity.


Zane sat in a conner in his room crying after losing Pixal to Nadakhan. Zane covered his ears to try to block out the sound of her sweet voice.

" MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! " He cryed over and over again.

He heard voices outside the door followed by a knock.

" Zane, Buddy, let us in " Cole said

" No!" He yelled.

Cole sighed walking away from the door .

" I need her! I LOVE HER! I NEED MY LOVE! I NEED MY PIXAL! " Zane cryed.

He closed his eyes giving him the Images of the memories of Pixal ( **I'm acting like she got a new body after season 5 but she doesn't / didn't so these memories are just what I wish would happen** )

 _" Zane you are a genius! " Pixal said putting her hands on his shoulders._

 _" I just turned the power on that is not being a genius'" Zane replied._

 _" that makes you a genius in my book" Pixal replied as he turned I. The chair to face her._

 _He chuckled pulling her into his lap kissing her cheek._

 _" I will always love you " Zane said._

 _" I love you too " Pixal said._

" Zane..." a sweet voice said.

Zane kept his eyes shut so he would not have to see the blackness of his room.

 _Zane looked over at Pixal who sat at the over side of the table reading about the cursed realm._

 _" You're staring" Pixal said smiling._

 _Zane blushed looking back at the book he was reading._

 _" I like it when you are staring" Pixal said_.

 _" I love you " Zane sighed._

 _" I love you too" Pixal said smiling closing her book._

 _" What's wrong?" Zane asked._

 _She got up walking over to Zane carrying the book with her. She grabbed Zane's hand and walked over to the couch. Zane sat down then Pixal did, then Zane pulled a blanket on them. They cuddled knowing the world may become a ghost town, soon._

 _" Pixal, look at me for a minute." Zane said._

 _Pixal looked at him._

 _" I hope we can have a future together" Zane sighed._

 _" we will, Zane." Pixal replied._

 _Zane kissed her as they know it may be the end._

" Zane, please open your eyes." A sweet voice said again.

He let tears roll out of his shut eyes.

 _The night after defeating Morro was a big one a loud party was inside the Bounty, as the felledPixal and Zane's ears quiet._

 _" I wish we could do this every night" Pixal said as Zane had his arms around her as the sat on the deck of Bounty._

 _" me too " Zane sighed._

 _Pixal sighed as she looked at the stars. Zane smiled seeing Pixal happy._

 _" I think we should try do this every night." Zane replied._

 _" I agree, Zane" Pixal replied._

 _Zane rested his hand on Pixal's shoulder._

 _" Pixal, will you marry me?" Zane asked whispering in her ear._

 _" Zane" Pixal said turning her head "yes"_

 _Zane smiled has he pulled the ring out in the pocket of his coat, which was on Pixal, then put it on her finger then kissed her hand._

 _" You're clever Zane Julien!" Pixal said._

 _" So are you Pixal Borg!" Zane replied kissing her hand again._

 _" Now, please, kiss me." Pixal said as Zane looked at her._

 _Zane chuckled as he pulled her into a passionate kiss._

" Zane... open your eyes, please." That sweet voice said the voice cracking.

" you are not real!" Zane sobbed.

" Zane, I'm right here!" The voice said.

Zane opened his eyes ready to see the blackness, but surprised to see Pixal.

" Pixal" Zane asked

" it's me" she said smiling.

" Pixal, your alive! How did you get in?!" Zane asked.

" I picked the lock when you didn't want to let Cole in." Pixal replied.

" What if you're not really here " Zane asked.

" What do you mean?" Pixal asked.

" what if this is me imagining thing!" Zane yelled .

" I'm right here! " Pixal cryed letting tears roll down her cheeks " Zane, I sitting in front of you. "

Zane putting his hands on her face feeling g her face, Pixal didn't care she just smiled through all her tears.

" You're really here! " Zane said touching his forehead with Pixal's feeling the cold engagement ring on his cheek.

" Yep." Pixal replied shaky.

Zane kissed Pixal letting his emotions take over not knowing if it was love of sadness that made him kiss Pixal, but he could feel Pixal wrap her arms around him as he did the same to her. They then fell onto the floor were Zane was on top of Pixal. When they broke there kiss Pixal giggled then smiled at Zane.

She was back and Zane so happy, soon they got married and moved out to live on their own . Although it wouldn't be long before they had their first child.


End file.
